


Just Practice

by obvious_li (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Expensive Skates, Fluff, M/M, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obvious_li
Summary: Prompt from StarLover 123: "Michael cheats on his boyfriend so he can learn how to have sex with his boyfriend."
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Just Practice

Michael desperately wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, Jeremy. He just didn't know how to approach the subject, or when to, or what he even would do if Jeremy agreed to do it with him. They both were virgins, and were, for the most part, clueless on the subject of sex. Sure, similarly to Jeremy, Michael watched porn almost religiously, but that didn't mean he had a clue of what to do in those kinds of scenarios. 

He needed help from someone who knew more about sex, someone who had experience even. And someone who would be comfortable talking to Michael about this kind of subject.

And so he ended up inviting over Rich, one of Jeremy's other friends who he used to regard as a bully until the SQUIP situation was explained and he apologized for his actions. Now, they were on at least good speaking terms, and Rich definitely would know about sex-related topics seeing as he bragged so much about being the expert at 'getting it on' all the time.

There was a knock at the door, and Michael jumped up to answer. Rich was standing outside, a confused smile on his face. He let himself in, brushing past Michael and walking down the stairs to his basement with the confidence of someone who'd already been to Michael's for years, even though this was his third or fourth time in the house ever.

"Tho, Headphoneth," Rich began, plopping himself down onto a beanbag. "Why'd you invite me over? Ith there thomething you want?" 

"Uhm... yeah, kinda." Michael replied, a slight blush tinging the top of his cheeks pink.

"Well? Thpit it out, I'm ready for anything." Rich teased, smirking at him.

"Er... I wanted to know... how to have the 'sex talk'..?" Michael said, stopping himself several times to take a breath before getting it over with.

Rich's eyes widened for a moment, mouth falling open slightly in surprise, before he grinned at Michael's embarrassed expression. "Tho, you wanna go all the way with Jer? Not thurprithed, you're both horny practically 24/7."

Michael tried to come up with a witty retort, but only came up with stutters and even more blushing than before. 

"Have you ever thought of... practithing?" Rich said tentatively, offering a sheepish half-smile to him in case his words were too weird or confusing.

"Like, doing it with someone else?" Michael replied, genuinely curious.

"Yeth, like jutht having practithe thex without any thtrings attached. Tho you know what it'th like before athking thomeone theriouthly." Rich said, his lisp making some of the words harder to decipher.

But Michael still got the general gist of what was said, and flushed pink, nervous. Was Rich talking about the two of them? "W-would you..?" he began, adjusting his glasses nervously. 

Rich nodded slightly. "Only if it'th what you want..." he said quietly, now nervous about having the chance to do this.

Michael thought about it for a second before giving Rich an affirming nod and gesturing towards the bed in the corner of the room. This didn't count as cheating on Jeremy as long as it was purely out of friendship with no feelings involved. Rich was a really amazing guy, and Michael did think he was incredibly hot, but he was already in a committed relationship and this was just practice.

Rich got up quickly, moving over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, and Michael joined him. They faced each other, and Rich made the first move, leaning in for a kiss. Michael kissed back, biting Rich's lip gently to gain entrance to his mouth, where they fought for dominance. Surprisingly, Rich gave in easily, allowing himself to be pinned to the bed as the kiss got more heated.

Michael's lips moved to Rich's neck as he slid the shorter boy's tank top off, throwing it aside as he licked and sucked on his neck, searching for a sweet spot. A small noise from Rich alerted him when he discovered the right place, where he continued to suck at, hoping to hear more noises.

"Ah-! mmh~" Rich moaned as Michael bit down on the spot, forming a small bruise. As Michael worked more hickeys onto Rich's neck, more clothes came off both boys until they were left in just their boxers, hands roaming close but not daring to go below the waistband just yet.

Michael leaned back slightly, earning a small whine from Rich. "May I..?" he asked, hands ghosting around Rich's waist. Rich nodded vigorously, not caring about anything but the fact that he wanted more of Michael, that he wanted all of Michael.

And then Rich's boxers came off, and he was left completely bare. He didn't dwell much on that however, as Michael's hands moved down to where his already mostly hard dick was, and began to slowly stroke it. Rich tried to buck his hips up to gain friction and speed, but a hand on his waist stopped his movements, and the same painfully slow pace continued.

"Hhnn, Micha~ please~" Rich moaned out, desperate to increase the pleasure.

"Please what, baby boy~?" Michael teased. He didn't know where that nickname came from, but Rich obviously liked it, so he decided to continue on without interrupting the moment.

"fa-aH-thter, pleathe~" Rich begged.

Michael suddenly stopped his hand motions altogether, making Rich squirm around on the bed and fidget his legs together to gain friction. Michael stopped him by leaning in for a kiss and pulling off his own boxers at the same time. Now they were both completely naked.

"Are you ready?" Michael breathed, leaning over and grabbing lube and a condom from inside his bedside table. Rich nodded, but that wasn't good enough. "I need verbal consent, baby."

"Yeth, I'm ready. Hurry up and fuck me, please~!" Rich pleaded, giving Michael the motivation to quickly slide the condom on and lube up his fingers to prep Rich.

He inserted a single finger into Rich's entrance, starting with just the tip but quickly putting the entire digit in, sliding it in and out until he added a second finger, slowly starting to scissor the fingers inside Rich's hole. 

"Ahn~ god, just put it in already~!" Rich practically yelled, impatient and needy. Michael carefully obliged, removing his fingers and making sure his dick was properly lubed up before sliding it into Rich slowly. "h-aaAhn~ more~" Rich said as he thrust his hips back, trying to get more of Michael inside of him. Trying not to hurt him, Michael made him stop doing this as he cautiously slid fully inside of him, waiting a second for Rich to adjust.

Suddenly, their positions changed, Rich catching Michael by surprise and pinning him down to the bed. Michael didn't object, confused, until he saw what Rich was doing. Rich was still sitting on Michael's cock, and he began to move himself up and down, sliding on and off of Michael. Rich increased his speed as he leaned in to kiss Michael sloppily, the passionate sound of moans and the sound of skin smacking together filling the room. 

Michael noticed as Rich began to get closer to his climax, and began to jerk him off at the same time, hand sliding up and down the shorter boy's length. Rich threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned loudly. Michael silently hoped his moms weren't home. Michael started thrusting upwards in time with Rich's movements, hitting his prostate as both boys approached their orgasms rapidly.

Rich came first, with a final stroke to his dick sending him over the edge and shooting cum onto both his and Michael's chests and torsos. Michael came shortly after, as Rich's entrance tightened around his length with his climax, and getting him coming into the condom.

After a moment to come down off of their post-orgasm high, Michael slowly pulled out, cringing slightly as Rich winced. He hoped that wasn't too much as he removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the trashcan in the corner of the room. He checked his clock for the time and saw that it was only eight pm, so thankfully his moms wouldn't be home until later. It gave him time to clean up.

Or at least, that's what he planned on doing until Rich snuggled up to his side, sending a weird feeling through Michael's heart. He couldn't possibly be falling for his practice sex friend, right? Were they still going to be friends in the morning? Michael didn't regret a single moment of what had happened, but he couldn't help but to worry. He pushed all of his other thoughts aside and focused on the boy cuddling him, half-asleep and naked. Michael decided to melt into Rich's embrace, wrapping his arms around the other as he drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> part 1/2 done! get ready for the morning after and some jeremy content next chapter ;)


End file.
